Asi como se conocieron
by Lizup
Summary: Reencarnación, un mito para algunos, una realidad para otros; el haber tenido otro cuerpo, otro tipo de experiencias, quizás otra personalidad, hasta incluso un amor. Primer dia de la MakoHaru week


Reencarnación, un mito para algunos, una realidad para otros; el haber tenido otro cuerpo, otro tipo de experiencias, quizás otra personalidad, hasta incluso un amor; lo cierto es que este tema tenía sin cuidado a cierto pequeño azabache que pasaba sus días pensando en una manera de vivir bajo el agua para siempre.

Sin embargo, había algo que incomodaba al menor, algo que quizá estaba inconcluso, la mayoría de las veces (de las cuales gran parte era cuando se encontraba en el agua) venían a él algunos vagos recuerdos, y cada vez que retomaba la conciencia tenía su pequeña mano estirada, elevándola hacia algún punto, luego de esto solo la acercaba y después de observar lo vacía que se encontraba, la atraía hacia su cuerpo con el pensamiento "Esta fría".

Y asi pasaban los días, las semanas y los meses; el niño de los ojos océano crecía y ahora buscaba con mayor ahínco aquello que le faltaba. Cierto sábado, justo acabando de mudarse con su abuela, se levantó con ese sentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho, cortándole la respiración, privándolo del ánimo necesario para levantarse; después de su típico baño y desayunar algo de caballa , su abuela lo animo a salir a jugar afuera alegando que hacia un día esplendido. Y ahora se encontraba recorriendo unos pasajes desconocidos; después de caminar unos minutos, aquel sentimiento volvió a aparecer con intensidad, obligándolo a tomar un descanso.  
Se recostó, entonces, en el fresco pasto; debía agradecer realmente que fuera verano, la brisa era suave y cálida; asi estiro su mano intentando alcanzarla y sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente.

-Debes seguir- una voz desesperada se escuchaba

-No te dejaré, no sueltes mi mano por favor- otra que le sonaba muy familiar se oía llena de angustia.

\- Jamás, nunca soltare tu mano- y lo que ultimo que logro ver fue una bella sonrisa que resplandecía y todo se ilumino.

Aun con aquella sonrisa en su mente, su visión se fue aclarando; pero la hermosa sonrisa no se iba, abriendo los ojos de golpe puedo verlo.

Por alguna razón desconocida su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y aquel vacío había desaparecido por completo.

-No es un sueño- dijo aun algo confundido.

-Ah! Despertaste, ¿estás bien?- aquella melodiosa voz le dio tranquilidad.

-Si- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?, pensó.

\- ¿Entonces ya no lloraras más?-pregunto con inocencia el dueño de la hermosa sonrisa.

Inmediatamente Haruka llevo su mano hacia su mejilla, sintiéndola húmeda, lo cual lo asombro en demasía, pero no tanto como el sentir su otra mano, aquella que buscaba aferrarse a algo con desesperación, llena de una calidez indescriptible, al dirigir su mirada hacia abajo pudo notar como tenía su mano entrelazada con la de la persona frente a él.

-Ah! Disculpa- soltó inmediatamente ,sonrojándose un poco, y liberando sus manos aquel…chico- es solo que, parecía que estabas triste, tenías la mano estirada mientras llorabas entre sueños ; ¿tuviste una pesadilla?-. Haruka entonces observó mejor a aquel niño; parecía de su misma edad, era quizás algo más alto; tenía el cabello castaño que se fundía con el sol haciéndolo parecer suave y brillante; pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron aquel par de ojos, cuando sus miradas se conectaron, el universo se detuvo. Eran de un verde realmente hermoso, brillante, jamás había conocido a alguien asi, su mirada transmitía pureza, inocencia, amor; por un momento Haruka se preguntó si aún seguía soñando.

El pequeño castaño también se encontraba perdido en ese par de mares, e inconscientemente sus manos volvieron a buscarse.

Después de unos minutos regresaron del trance, sin liberar sus manos.

-Tu….eres-

-Sí, disculpa, que descortés, mi nombre es Makoto Tachibana- y le dedico otra de sus hermosas sonrisas-Y tu nombre ¿cuál es?-

-Haruka, Haruka Nanase-

-Mucho gusto Haru-chan- y el castañito soltó sus manos para ponerse de pie.

Otra vez aquella sensación de vacío, pero inmediatamente Makoto extendió su mano hacia él ofreciendo su ayuda paraqué pueda levantarse.

Una vez más Haruka elevaba su mano hacia algún punto, pero en esta ocasión, si tenía un destino.

Quizás la reencarnación solo es la manera en la que dos almas conectadas, que se funden en una sola, se buscan, solo para volver a vivir …..la manera en que se conocieron.


End file.
